Landfall - Spinifex Lair (D
Shrine Room Teleportation Circle: ring of green runes on a partly upside-down slab of stone fixed to the ceiling, beside the shrine. A makeshift hemp net is strung across the slab, such that when the party arrives, they immediately fill the net and overwhelm it with their weight. The ropes attaching the net to the ceiling snap, and the party falls to the floor in a haphazard pile, taking 1d6 bludgeoning damage. The net is ripped and destroyed by the party's weight and the fall, so the party is no longer restrained. Draconic lettering painted below the Circle: INTRUDER GO WAY Smell of sulfur and cat piss. Shrine: A roughly-carved shrine depicting a humanoid female figure with a draconic snout and manta-ray wings. Eyes glittering metallic reddish/yellow (DC0: 2 copper coins). Reddish/brown painted Draconic sigils, like graffiti. Door in wall opposite shrine: Low wooden door, closed, slightly askew, with a copper knob. Looks like it was ripped out of someone's cellar, sawed down to size, and crammed into an ill-fitting frame. Hinges inward, toward the room. Locked, DC12 to unlock. DC17 to detect Sovereign Glue (DMG 200) on doorknob. (DC12 Passive Perception) Honeycomb pattern of tiny holes in a side wall, about 2 feet across: Fires darts if Chest trap is activated. Chest: A wooden chest with metal bands. A heavy woven tapestry neatly folded and draped over the chest. DC8 to spot metal rod running down backside of chest into the altar. DC8 to deactivate trap. Opening chest causes rod to recess into the altar, CLICK. Poison darts fire from wall. 7 darts, +2 to hit, 2 piercing damage + 2 poison damage. Tapestry: Transmutation magic. Depicts an intertwined mass of dark purple tentacles against an inky black background. Touch: 4 Tentacles attack! (surprise round, advantage), Initiative: +0. Range 20ft., +8 to hit, 6d6 bludgeoning damage, DC16 STR save or grappled, restrained, pulled into tapestry, blinded, and suffocating on inky slime. DC16 STR to escape tapestry. Damage to tapestry is dealt to people pulled inside. 18 hp/tentacle. Inside Chest: Inside lid of chest, a symbol of a hand holding up 3 fingers. Take 1 item, a finger retracts. Add 1 item, the finger extends. At 0 fingers, the chest explodes, destroying everything inside. DC16 DEX save (half damage), 8d6 acid damage. # A book with a picture of the Vitruvian man on the cover (Manual of X, DMG 180-81, roll 1d6 for stat) # A curious pewter box with a hinged lid, embossed with kidney beans (Gnomish music box that farts and smells) # A tube resembling a scroll case, with a wax seal of a smile (Scroll of Tasha's Hideous Laughter) # A tube resembling a scroll case, with a wax seal of a coin (Scroll of Leomund's Secret Chest) # A brown sack, smelling of cinnamon (5 lbs. of cinnamon, worth 10gp) # A nondescript white bag (5 lbs. of sugar, worth 5gp) # An orange knit cloth bag (2400 copper, 2.4 lbs) High-Traffic Tunnels Establish marching order! Carvings of kobolds working along walls 2d6 for random encounter: 2-4, 10-12: Group of kobolds 5, 9: Single kobold 6, 8: Rats 7: Nothing Sleeping Areas 2d4 kobolds awake, talking, cooking 2d6 kobolds asleep Strong stench of piss and rat shit Tunnel Traps Establish marching order! 1d8 (1) Decapitator: Hall opens up, tall enough to stand. Invisible thin wire at 5 feet high. First person to walk into it, feels like walking into a single strand of a spider web. CLICK, WHIR-ZZZZZ sound almost exactly like a fishing reel. Everyone roll DEX save. First PC taller than 5 ft. who fails saving throw, DC15, 10d10 slashing damage. Second PC taller than 5 ft. who fails, DC13, 8d10 slashing damage. Third, DC11, 6d10 slashing. Etc. (2) Sleeper: Tunnel tight and low, characters must crawl. Pressure plate, DC17 to detect, only activated on human-size weight or greater. CLICK, HISSSS. 21d8 sleep gas. Everyone gets 1 action. Gas recharges on 5 or 6 (1d6) each round. (3) Alarmer: Hall containing hundreds of wooden wind chimes on strings hanging from ceiling. DC20 to avoid touching them. (4) Socketed Door: Stone door with a frieze of kobolds offering gifts to a dragon. DC10 to spot a circular socket on a platter offered to the dragon. 1 inch diameter, barely a 1/4 inch deep. Placing a copper coin in the socket opens the door. Otherwise attempting to open the door, CLICK-skitterskitter. Drops a basket of scorpions on the party. 2d4 scorpions attack each PC each round. +3 to hit, 1d4+1 piercing damage, PC is poisoned. If poison is not cured within 1 minute, DC12 CON save per minute - need 3 successes before 1 fail, or become incapacitated for 1 hour. (5) Trash Pit: A tunnel opens up to a narrow stone (5ft wide, 60ft across) walkway spanning a dark chasm (80ft down). Overwhelming stench. Hundreds of bats perched overhead, asleep. If try to cross, DC10 CON save per round, or PC vomits, takes 1 level of exhaustion, and wakes bats. DC14 group stealth check to not awaken bats. If bats awaken, then SWARM. Everyone on the walkway must DC14 DEX save or lose footing and move in a random direction. Roll 1d4. # Forward # Right (fall) # Backward # Left (fall) If PC falls, 7d6 bludgeoning damage and land in heap of trash and shit, landing prone. DC20 CON save or vomit and take 1 level of exhaustion. The trash heap is difficult terrain. Two Otyughs (MM 248) dwell in the trash and attack. (6, 7, 8) Safe Hall: Roll for random encounter Emergency Defenses In each living area, there's a switch on the wall or a rope hanging from the ceiling that activates defenses. CLICK-stone grinding and steam-like hissing noises. All exits close. Room fills with Stinking Cloud (heavily obscured). DC11 CON save every round or incapacitated. +1 to DC every round. Even on success, PCs are suffocating and vomiting. After 1+CONmod rounds without breathing, PC falls unconscious and starts making death saves. In each mining area, there's a pull-chain mechanism that causes support beams to collapse. Movement reduced to half, visibility reduced to 10ft. DC15 DEX save per round. 4d10 bludgeoning damage (half damage on success). Kobolds caught in cave-in will attempt to grapple PCs and die together. Kobold Names Preeko Wooblee Veela Gooji Simpa Kimpi Crump Klaxiti Zeema Box